Terror Prince
by AuroraFox
Summary: Danny's life is turning for the better. Now a sophomore at Casper High, he's known as a hero around the world. However, a new and very powerful ghost has surfaced and is ready to take revenge for his past. Looks like Danny has his work cut out for him.
1. Introduction

**Warning: This story will include violence and possibly some pretty grotesque scenes. **

**There will also be some references to St. Joan of Arc, including making her a character. I do not want anyone sending me any religious arguments. I merely liked the story of Joan of Arc and thought she would be an amazing character in my story. I know she did not officially kill anyone and I know she's a Saint but please enjoy the story and all its entirety. In that sense, comment about the story and its entirety. I don't need to get my hopes up because of a review on my story only to find it's a rant about St. Joan.**

**Also, please pardon any mistranslated words or sentences. I'm not fluent in French (though I'm learning it) or Esperanto.**

* * *

><p>This battle was growing old really fast. Clockwork's stubbornness was doing him no good. After crashing into his little clock tower, he proceeded to attack the little time ghost with fire. Even though Clockwork controlled time, he couldn't avoid all the flames completely.<p>

"You might as well just tell me what I need to know Clockwork. It's no use fighting the inevitable." He smirked as he held up his hand, shooting a barrage of fireballs in the old ghost's direction. Without his staff, he was powerless. It was now in pieces on the ground. It couldn't take the blows from his sword, which was in his other hand. Its crimson blade was ablaze and radiating heat.

Clockwork looked up toward the boy. He wasn't any average ghost. He recognized the black markings on his face, his red eyes, and long black hair. It was Elijah Dark, Pariah Dark's son and War Prince of the Ghost Zone. But why exactly he was here, Clockwork only had one guess.

"Really Clockwork. I thought you were supposed to be a wise and powerful ghost. Why not just tell me what I need to know? It would save a lot of pain and suffering for you to endure." He smirked as he went up to the old wizard and gripped him by his chin, turning the man's face in his direction. He saw that he reverted back to his child form, as he often cycled through his age.

"So, what's it going to be Clockwork?" He grinned evilly. With the sclera of his eyes completely back and his irises red staring him in the face, Clockwork kept his signature calm expression on his face, despite seeing the murderous intent in Elijah's eyes.

"I'll never reveal anything to you." Clockwork glared. Elijah's eyes narrowed before he shoved Clockwork back onto the floor. Elijah exhaled a deep sigh and shook his head back and forth, as if he was looking down on Clockwork like he was his own son.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I simply can't move on with my plan unless you tell me. Otherwise, I can just find out for myself. But that would waste precious resources. So let's try this one…more…time!" Elijah said with malice hinted in his voice. Fire started to burn in his palm, intent on incinerating whatever would come into his path. Clockwork saw that Elijah still had his sword gripped in his hand. No doubt he would use that if he didn't cooperate after being hit by the fire.

"Tell me what I wish to know or you shall suffer a fate worse than death!" Elijah commanded, blade pointed down at Clockwork's throat. However, the ghost of time didn't move. He merely sat in silence before turning up to Elijah with narrowed eyes.

"No." Was all Clockwork said to the war prince. Elijah's eyes flashed red but he sighed and shook his head once more. Elijah soon took his sword away from Clockwork's throat and sheathed the red blade against his side.

"Well then…" Elijah said as the hand near his side started to collect a crimson energy. Elijah smirked as he looked down at it as a large garnet red crystal formed in his hand. He held it up toward his face a little, allowing Clockwork a glance. As soon as he saw it, as predicted, his eyes widened greatly.

"Wait…is that-?"

"Why, yes it is." Elijah finished his sentence for him. It was the ancient blood crystal, said to be made from the blood and souls of thousands of humans and spirits. It was a primitive form of a Fenton Thermos but it still was effective and even possibly quite more powerful. However, it served other properties that would reveal themselves in the future.

Holding the crystal up, Elijah smirked and watched the horrorstruck face of Clockwork being dragged in toward the crystal's lightning vortex. Smirking, Elijah merely watched in interest and with a sadistic pleasure as he watched Clockwork being slowly trapped inside the crystal. Gripping the crystal with his hand, Elijah smiled when he saw Clockwork trapped inside.

"One down…" He laughed as he looked over the small little Clockwork that was now inside of his crystal. Going over to the small portal Clockwork had in the grand hall of his clock tower, Elijah smirked and waved his hand over it, the image changing to Amity Park in the present. He smirked and looked down to the crystal ball in his hand.

"You say the halfa that defeated my father is here? What a pathetic looking town. However, it shall fall soon enough once I take vengeance for my father's shameful defeat." He smirked as he clenched Clockwork's prison before flying into the portal to Casper High. It was time for the War Prince of Ghosts to have his revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

Elijah smiled as he slipped through the portal that led him to the present day. By now, it was a year since the incidents with the meteor occurred. Vlad was gone for now, as it seemed, and it seemed like ghosts were now completely in check around the globe. As the war prince slowly landed on a building, he turned himself invisible, not wanting to be known of his location yet.

"First things first." Elijah said as he flew over Amity Park, wondering where he could set up a place for recon once he raised an army big enough to tear down the city and rebuild it. Scanning the area, Elijah couldn't help but notice the mansion that looked pretty old. Not having known about the meteor since he was trapped in the crystal, Elijah did not know that the mansion on this particular street was the same one that belonged to Vlad Masters a year ago. Ever since the multi-millionaire went solo into space, his house had been abandoned for some time.

Slipping right through the locked door, Elijah landed in the middle of the entrance, seeing it was widespread enough to raise an army. The only thing that seemed to irk Elijah was the coloring of gold and green but that would soon change. Even though he was still just now getting used to the mansion, Elijah couldn't help but hold up Clockwork's prison and smirk at his misery.

"I see you're getting rather comfortable." Elijah said, tilting the crystal side to side a little bit to tease the old ghost of time. Clockwork said nothing, as to not fuel Elijah's anger. Shaking his head, the war prince merely just ignored his act of defiance.

Heading up the steps, Elijah felt pretty exhausted. Even for a war prince, he needed some rest. It was almost morning. Sleeping through the morning sun wasn't unusual for Elijah. With a small stifled yawn, the war prince made his way toward the main bedroom. Phasing through the door, Elijah saw that the room was rather large with a big canopy bed in the center. A small nightstand was right nearby as well as a small oil lamp. It was rather odd that even though he was a powerful ghost, Elijah still needed rest.

As another larger yawn escaped from him, Elijah moved toward the bed and set the blood crystal on the nightstand, placing it on a small pedestal to make sure it didn't roll off anywhere. Hanging his cape on the side of the bed, Elijah climbed onto the slightly dusty bed, not bothering to slip under the sheets. Elijah didn't mind the cold or heat, seeing as he was accustomed to them both. Sitting up on the bed, Elijah looked toward Clockwork again with a warning glare before slowly lowering himself down on the bed.

Tomorrow, he would gather his followers, but for now, he needed his rest. Turning away from the blood crystal and the ghost of time, Elijah fell into an uneasy sleep, his frown still on his pale face. Clockwork merely watched the war prince settle down before turning away, wondering how he was going to get himself out of this predicament.

"I still can't believe we're sophomores Danny! It seems only just a few days ago we were freshman at this place!" An African American boy said to his best friend as they were walking through the halls of Casper High to their lockers before they left for the day. It was Monday and it was the beginning of the week right before winter break.

"I can't believe it either Tuck." His friend Danny replied. "How long was it ago that we managed to keep the asteroid from destroying the Earth?"

"About a year. Still seems like it was only yesterday?"

"Still seems like it was only yesterday." Danny answered with a laugh. Danny and Tucker been best friends ever since they met and they rarely ever fought. They always shared practically everything. However, Danny had one thing Tucker always wanted. A girlfriend.

"So Danny, you said you were going to meet up with Sam after school?" He asked, elbowing his now blushing friend.

"Y-yeah we were going to see if we could go study at the library together after school." He lied, trying to sound calmer than he appeared. However, Tucker wasn't so easily fooled by his friend's insecurity, seeing the black haired half ghost redden a little.

"Really Danny, if you're going to meet up with Sam so you can have some alone time, I don't mind. I'm actually thinking of seeing if Mikey wants to play video games back over at his house if he's free." Mikey was a nerd that was constantly on the receiving end of Dash and Quan's cruel bullying. Tucker wasn't as much of a target as Mikey was but he was getting more of a target with all of the gadgets he carried around.

"I don't know Tucker. I mean, I want to spend time with Sam but I don't want you leave you out. It seems really shallow." Danny said, not wanting one of his only best friends to drift away since he liked to be with his girlfriend.

"Look man, if you want to spend some time with her, that's fine with me." Tucker said before he elbowed Danny in the torso. "Heaven knows I'm going to get that special girl soon enough." Danny laughed a little before shoving Tucker back.

"But really Tuck, thanks." He said. It was rare to have a friend that would understand, especially if they weren't in a relationship of their own. Tucker was a true best friend.

"Don't mention it. I'm sure you two want to be alone for a while so I'll head on home. There's a movie playing tonight at the movie theater around seven thirty. If you and Sam want to come, it'd be just like old times." He smiled, hoping that his friend would agree. Of course, Danny didn't mind. It was three right now so from now until seven, him and Sam would have plenty of time to themselves.

"Alright Tuck. We'll meet you there at seven." He smiled before he closed his locker and headed outside with Tucker.

Danny looked down the steps where Sam usually waited for him to show up and his breath caught a little in his throat. She wasn't wearing her usual school day uniform today but a black t-shirt ripped at the sleeves with a purple skull in the middle, a fishnet undershirt that reached her wrists, a black miniskirt with silver chains, purple kneesocks, and her favorite black combat boots.

"Danny, you might want to get your tongue off the floor." Tucker teased. Danny flinched. He hadn't realized he was staring at Sam. He just hadn't seen her this morning and assumed she was either skipping or just came in late. Seeing her now with her hair down and a darker shade of purple lipstick, he was a little distracted.

Sam, thinking someone was staring at her, looked up toward the doors for the school and saw her boyfriend in his typical white and red t-shirt and jeans, along with red and white Converse. She laughed a little and waited for him to come to her.

"Well I'll catch you guys at the movies at seven!" Tucker smirked as he left the lovebirds alone. It'd been some time since they had some time to spend with each other. Danny watched Tucker and still felt a little guilty. It was always the three of them but now, he was alone while he and Sam were together most of the time. However, if Tucker was in any trouble, he would let him know.

"So where were you thinking of going?" Sam asked as she walked up to Danny, her chains rattling as they were hung against each other.

"Would you mind coming with me to the park for a while?" He asked. Danny wanted to save most of the fun when they went to the movies later. For now, just a light romance would suffice. Sam smiled a little and took his hand. At least he did that part right. However, Danny had a sinking feeling that something malevolent was just about to make this perfect evening turn from awkward to terrible.


	3. Chapter 2

It was in the middle of the afternoon of the next morning before Elijah even showed signs of waking up. He was so far gone, that if he were alive, one might mistake him for being dead. As his dark blood red eyes opened, Elijah slowly sat up in bed, moving his black hair from his face. He never slept that deeply before. Maybe it was because he had his own body. Or that he was no longer in the Ghost Zone.

Clockwork however remained calm like he always did. This blood crystal wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but what was there for him to do? It prevented his escape

Turning to Clockwork in the blood crystal, Elijah didn't show any signs of emotion before picking up the crystal rather roughly. Either he was too exhausted or he was just ignoring Clockwork. Clockwork remained silent as always. Why even bother reasoning with a war prince who was trained to fight ever since he was young?

Elijah drew his cape and slipped it over his shoulders, the red skull emblem just below his left shoulder as it always did. With a sigh, Elijah flew out the window, intangible of course, turning invisible as soon as he was outside. Searching around Amity Park, Elijah smiled faintly when he eyed the cemetery and lowered himself to stand on the large cross tombstone that was right in the center of it.

"Good. There's no one here." Elijah said as he looked around. As expected, no one was really around a cemetery this time of evening. Holding the blood crystal to eye level, Elijah saw Clockwork, who was still greatly unhappy that he was trapped inside. With a grin, he looked toward the several tombstones and moved toward the back of the cemetery, wanting to get some of the oldest spirits of warriors to fight alongside him.

Elijah set the blood crystal down for a moment on top of a cross shaped tombstone and looked back up toward the graveyard. Seeing a few warriors here and there, he knew that this wasn't the best place to find warriors in this quiet town. However, it would have to do. He had to build a small army from here and advance on his way as he claimed more land and men to fight. That's how it was always done.

With a sigh, Elijah moved to sit down on a gravestone. Clockwork raised an eyebrow. The son of Pariah Dark actually seemed rather melancholy for a moment. It honestly was odd. The way that he looked didn't make Clockwork feel any bit of sympathy for him but he was curious as to why he looked in such a way. Clockwork didn't see any reason for Elijah to be downhearted.

He watched as the teen ghost's eyes drifted toward the ground. The war prince quickly glanced up at the blood crystal and smirked. Clockwork narrowed his eyes back at the teen. Elijah shrugged and turned to walk toward the middle of the cemetery, taking Clockwork with him. He gave Clockwork's prison a few shakes though. He just liked torturing him now that he was sealed inside.

"Looks like you'll be of some use to me after all." Elijah said as he saw that the time was perfect. It was very late and it seemed most of Amity Park was asleep. In the light of the moon, Elijah raised the blood crystal toward it. Elijah closed his eyes and concentrated his energy.

"May the dead raise their hands, and their souls find passage. I raise you from the depths of your slumber. My voice shall call you back to your rightful resting place to revive again. Become one with your bodies once more and serve under my will!" Elijah recited, his eyes shooting open to reveal they were now glowing completely blood red.

The clouds above began to shift and began to swirl. Lightning flashed in the clouds dangerously and rapidly. Elijah kept his eyes on the sky as one lightning bolt struck down at the blood crystal. With a murderous smirk, Elijah heard Clockwork's screams. He only laughed and turned the crystal toward the graveyard, red lightning exploding from the crystal and toward the bodies that lay just six feet under.

As Clockwork felt the lightning flowing through him and outward toward the ground, he felt his body weakening. It was making him feel completely weary and sleepy. His body hadn't felt like this in a long time. Draining him of his energy, Elijah saw that the lightning seemed to flow through the ground and toward the skeletons, where the bodies of the dead were beginning to wake.

"Looks like you've got quite a bit of energy to spare Clockwork. Good. I need that to raise my army." Elijah said as he lowered the blood crystal, seeing how exhausted the ghost already was. Tossing the blood crystal in the air repeatedly and catching it, Elijah couldn't care less if old Father Time was getting sick. He was more focused on what his power would soon bring.

-

Tucker, Sam, and Danny had just finished watching the rest of the movie and they saw how late it was. Thank goodness that they called ahead and told their parents that they would've been a bit late coming home. The three of them remembered the last time they watched through all of the Cyber Zombie movies. It was always fun a second time, even though they knew by now what would happen where.

"Good thing it isn't completely cold out tonight." Danny said, feeling the slightly cold air on his face. It had been freezing the past few days but that was just because it was almost getting close to winter. It always seemed to make things pass by so slowly though.

With a groan, Tucker felt his back pop a little bit. Those seats in the theaters were always comfortable at first but always seemed to hurt near the end of the movie. Sam seemed pretty fine. Danny couldn't have helped getting distracted a few times during the movie. He knew he liked Sam before but now, with her new outfit and the way her hair framed her face a little more…Danny mentally slapped himself. He really needed to just wake up before he did something stupid.

"Danny, do you smell something?" Sam asked, waving her hand in front of her face. Danny blinked and smelled the air a little bit. It was a little off. Like mold or similar to that. Suddenly a wave of rancid air filled the air and made Danny pinch his nose quickly. Tucker gagged while Sam covered her mouth and nose.

"Aw geez what the heck is that?" He asked loudly. Danny knew that sometimes the air from the harbor found its way along the coastline and even a little bit inward where the cinema was. However, this was much worse than anything that had happened before.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off. His breath had turned a light shade of blue and was visible. Sam and Tucker turned toward Danny and sighed. It was another ghost? At this time of night? All of them knew just what kind of exhaustion would come tomorrow if they were going to fight ghosts. Thankfully, Tucker had the Fenton Thermos in his backpack. He took it out and gave it to Danny.

"Why were you keeping this?" Danny asked. After the Disasteroid, he assumed that most ghosts would learn to back off and just stay in the Ghost Zone. He knew that all ghosts wouldn't get this warning but it was enough to make sure he finished school. Even so, they didn't use the Fenton Thermos as often because it seemed like the Ghost Zone was in an era of peace for now.

"I figured we should just have one just in case for times like this." Tucker smirked and tossed the Fenton Thermos to Danny.

"You go on ahead Danny and see what we're going up against. Tucker and I will head to Fenton Works and meet up with you later." Sam said as she knew that there were several things at Danny's house that they could use to take down ghosts quickly. She knew that she should've worn something that would attack ghosts but she hadn't even thought of bringing one in case like Tucker did.

Danny nodded and headed toward where that smell was coming from, however he hated getting near something that was completely disgusting. However, he was completely surprised when he noticed he was getting closer toward Amity Park Cemetery. He hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was.

-

Elijah's army was already assembled, quite a few of them just skeletons. Most of them had maggots but Elijah either hadn't noticed or just didn't care. He looked over them and smiled. Clockwork turned away, the shaking of his prison and drain of his power were making him sick enough…

"Why are you looking away Clockwork?" Elijah asked. "Pity you can't smell the air here. It's actually very calming and delicious. Blood-stained earth and decaying flesh always were some of my favorite scents. I guess it was because I was raised with it." He said, licking his lips a little before looking over the soldiers that were now a part of his army. Peering up, he saw that they had a little uninvited pest.

"Danny Phantom." Elijah smirked, sitting down on a tombstone with his legs crossed.


	4. Chapter 3

Danny couldn't believe just what he was seeing. He fought skeletons, dragons, and several other ghosts that would scare most other humans but seeing the zombies with the maggots and rotting flesh nearly made him throw up. Even more so when he faced Spectra after she transformed into a huge mucus monster at the abandoned hospital. This really just took the cake.

"I'm assuming by the look on your face, you don't approve of my methods of making an army." Elijah said as he kept his seat on a tombstone. Danny noted he had what seemed to be a round crystal orb that had a deep red color. He quickly darted his eyes away from it, remembering the time he was hypnotized by Freak Show with the same looking crystal. Having lived long enough to know what kind of thing Danny thought the blood crystal was, Elijah rolled his eyes.

"You really think with this army I'd resort to hypnotism, halfa?" Elijah said with a bored tone as he tossed the crystal up and down a few times. Seeing that he wasn't being hypnotized, Danny let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to turn evil again but he knew that this wasn't going to be any easier.

"Well then who are you anyway?" Danny demanded, eyes glaring at the teen that only looked slightly older than him, except he had white skin, red irises, and the white part of his eyes was black. He could never remember what it was called.

"Me? I really doubt you'll need to know who I am." Elijah answered arrogantly before he seemed to disappear. Danny's eyes darted around for him but couldn't find him anywhere.

"You won't live long."

Danny heard the voice from behind him and turned to look but a firm boot kicked him square in the chest, sending him flying. Now Danny had fought his share of ghosts, most of them very strong, but the guy's kick practically sent him completely across the graveyard. It was like this guy was a juggernaut under his dark appearance.

Crashing into several zombies, Danny groaned, knowing he was definitely going to have to take at least ten showers when he got this guy. Deciding to skip the fight and prevent this guy from attacking Amity Park, Danny took out the Fenton Thermos and aimed it at the long black haired ghost. However, he seemed only just to laugh.

"You amuse me Danny. I've heard of your 'thermos' in the Ghost Zone but trust me, I won't give you time to use it!" Elijah said and drew his sword, holding it out in his right hand. As Danny was about to twist the top off, Elijah ran toward Danny and swung his sword. It cleanly sliced through the thermos like a hot knife through butter. Danny turned up toward Elijah, seeing the sword was on fire. He had a flaming sword?

Elijah only laughed at Danny's stunned face and kept bringing his sword down at the teen. Danny did his best to avoid getting hit by the blade, but was unable to escape the fire from the sword, feeling himself getting singed and almost burned in several places on his body.

Danny tried firing some ectoplasm blasts but none of them seemed to hit Elijah where they were supposed to. He could feel himself getting rather desperate as Elijah kept slicing through gravestones, the ground, and several zombies, which by the way released a toxic and rotten smell that almost made Danny instantly throw up. Surprisingly, he kept the movie popcorn and soda down as he tried to stay out of Elijah's range.

Clockwork, who could watch the whole scenario from the blood crystal's grip in Elijah's left hand, had his hands pressed against the wall of the crystal. He banged desperately for Danny to hear him but Elijah made sure that his swings and laughter drowned it out. He really was sadistic as his reputation said.

"AGGHHH!" Danny cried as he felt the sword slice his side. Elijah's eyes narrowed, knowing that his prey was now wounded. To just drag this out, he lowered his sword and stared at Danny.

"Had enough halfa?" He said as he walked closer. Elijah didn't see any reason to run or be in a hurry. Danny held his side, where he was bleeding and the skin around the wound was scorched from the blade. Danny was in excruciating pain but he knew now that this guy was very skilled. Maybe some witty banter or talking would help push him back a bit.

"You really think you can win? I've beaten several ghosts just like you!" Danny retorted. He knew it was just sheer bluff but he wanted to drag out the fight as long as he could. Just who was this guy? He seemed pretty powerful for a ghost that was around his age. Before he got his answer, Danny felt a strong grip around his throat. Feeling himself being slammed into the ground, Danny tried to get out of Elijah's grasp, feeling his lungs running out of air.

"I assure you halfa, I'm not like the other ghosts you have faced." He said in a calm eerie voice. Danny was growing increasingly more desperate the longer he was on the ground. The guy's hand did not waver in the least. He really was determined to kill him. Danny continued to writhe under Elijah's grip, needing air at the very moment. Having no other choice, he focused energy blasts into his hands and fired them at Elijah. The war prince landed on his back, the sizzling from the remnants of the blast in the middle of his chest.

Danny turned over onto his stomach and gasped for air, not caring that it was filled with the scent of rotting corpses. He was alive. He turned toward the ghost and saw that he was getting up as well. He saw that there was a certain look of amusement on the guy's face. Danny honestly felt afraid, remembering the insane look in the ghost's eyes when he was being strangled.

From inside of the blood crystal, Clockwork watched as the boys were getting up again. He wanted to warn Danny about Elijah and to have him escape while he had a chance. However, there was ultimately no chance for him to escape from what he knew of Elijah's nature. Elijah had killed grown men when he was merely just a boy. Clockwork slammed his fists against the edge of the crystal but could ultimately do nothing. He sighed and lowered his arms. Well if Danny performed a miracle, like he somehow seemed to do now and again, it might just save him.

Elijah had already propped himself up on his arms and looked down at his chest. Well the boy's fight or flight response was strong. But it was nothing really more than an underdog's excuse. Looking over to Danny, Elijah pulled out his sword again. He honestly was not in the mood to deal with this boy's interference anymore. As the crimson blade began to glow red with heat, Elijah began to charge.

Danny saw the blade and tried to get up quickly. His eyes widened as his legs slipped into a ghostly tail. He flew toward the gravestones and tried to slow Elijah with them but it was useless. He could hear him catching up. As he turned around to try and dart around Elijah, he felt time slowing down. He could see Elijah was almost directly in front of him, the same confident grin on his face. Danny tried to fly away from him but he couldn't move. He soon was suddenly aware of a painful feeling in his gut. Danny looked down and stared in horror.

Elijah had pierced his stomach with his sword.

Danny moved a trembling hand toward the blade, seeing that it was slightly off to the side, not hitting directly in the middle. As he soon realized the situation, the pain increasingly grew. As the fire started to burn him from inside of his torso, Danny cried out in agony. Elijah only smiled as he left the blade there for a while longer.

With his sadistic nature satiated for now, Elijah pulled out his sword from Danny's torso, letting the halfa fall to the ground. The war prince moved up toward Danny and put his heavy boot on Danny's chest. Danny groaned and looked up at the ghost that had stabbed him in the chest. The smell of the corpses was making him dizzy as well as the loss of blood from his chest.

"So, halfa, I think I'll take my leave if you don't mind. You're not even worth a swift kill from my blade." Elijah said as he pressed a little harder on Danny's chest. With a snap of his fingers, the corpses lined up into perfect rows like soldiers. Elijah nodded back to them and they started marching back toward his temporary base of operations. With a wry laugh, Elijah looked back down to Danny, who was presently in his human form, bleeding heavily.

"Be thankful. The only thing I'm leaving you with is a deep wound to the stomach. I don't have the patience to disembowel you." He said, taking his foot off and walking away, the clouds starting to produce rain. He still refused to reveal his identity. Elijah only gave his name to worthy and strong opponents. The halfa was now deemed neither.

"Danny!" A female voice cried. Elijah was already out of sight by the time Danny heard Sam's running footsteps. He couldn't stay conscious. His blood loss and pain were too much. As he felt Sam and Tucker checking him over and trying to stop the bleeding, Danny passed out. Just who was that ghost…?


End file.
